La Surprise de Noel
by Lex Lina
Summary: Trad. Le Docteur Masen aurait préféré passé cette fête à s'amuser mais au lieu de ça, il endosse le rôle du Père Noël. Mais tout s'améliore lorsqu'une magnifique infirmière vient sur ses genoux pour lui dire combien elle a été très vilaine fille. TwoShot
1. Chapter 1

_**Traduction française de The Christmas Surprise « La Surprise de Noël »**_

_**L'œuvre Twilight, les personnages et dérivés appartiennent à S. Meyer**_

_**The Christmas Surprise est une création géniale de Nollie Marie**_

_**Traduction par Selina972**_

_**Lien original auteur .net/u/948787/Nollie_Marie**_

_**Lien original fiction .net/s/5608392/1/The_Christmas_Surprise**_

_**J'ai obtenu l'autorisation de traduire sa FF en français. Certaines expressions ou mots ne sont pas modifiés, alors que certaines phrases le sont pour permettre un texte plus fluide et facile à comprendre.**_

_**Pour tout commentaire n'hésitez pas à exprimer vos opinions !**_

_**Résumé : Le Docteur Masen aurait préféré passé cette fête à boire mais au lieu de ça, il joue le rôle du Père Noël. Mais tout s'améliore lorsqu'une magnifique infirmière vient sur ses genoux pour lui dire combien elle a été très vilaine fille.**_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Histoire complète en deux chapitres

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 01**

**EPOV aka Père Noël POV**

Je ne suis pas entièrement sûr sur la manière dont je me suis fais avoir sur ce coup.

Cela doit être à cause du fait que mon mentor, cher ami et collègue, le Docteur Carlisle Cullen est l'hôte de la collecte de fonds de bienfaisance annuelle, avec sa femme, Esmée. Normalement, c'est lui qui tient le rôle du bon vieux joufflu qui donne des cadeaux aux gentils petits garçons et filles, alors que moi je faisais ce qu'un interne était censé faire. Je faisais la fête, bien entendu. Toutefois, vu que Carlisle a été sollicité par le chef du personnel pour qu'il soit l'hôte de cette collecte de fonds, pour aider à amasser des fonds pour l'aile dédiée à la pédiatrie, le rôle de Père Noël est donc resté vacant.

C'est le moment le plus important pour la plupart des enfants que de voir le Père Noël et de lui demander quelque chose de spécial. Et n'étant pas celui qui veut décevoir les enfants, j'ai décidé d'être le Père Noël, cette année, après que Carlisle ainsi que sa chère femme me l'aient demandé. Carlisle me le revaudra beaucoup.

Emmett, le neveu de Carlisle, pousse avec force, un grand coussin sur l'estomac et me dit. « Mec, tu as besoin d'un coussin. ».

« Emmett, je ne veux pas continuellement retenir le coussin sur mon ventre pendant que je marche. ». Je repousse le coussin vers lui.

« Voilà pourquoi j'ai apporté ceci... ». Jasper, le cousin par alliance d'Emmett et neveu par alliance de Carlisle, intervient en montrant une bobine de fil et affichant un petit sourire. Je sais maintenant que j'ai perdu cet argument.

Je grommelle et les laisse attacher le coussin autour de ma taille. J'ai rencontré Emmett et Jasper, pour la première fois, il y a de cela dix huit mois, lors de l'une des soirées organisées par Carlisle. C'est un peu perturbant de tenter de comprendre les liens familiaux entre eux mais j'ai finis par tout saisir après deux verres du meilleur des brandy français de Carlisle.

Emmett marmonne un peu pour lui même. « Au moins ce n'est qu'un coussin et non pas un de ces ventres de grossesse qu'on devait utiliser lors des cours d'éducation parentale. ».  
Je lui demande surpris. « Tu as eu des ventres de grossesse ? ».

Il marmonne un peu plus fort, roulant des yeux. « L'école voulait qu'on ai l'expérience complète. ».

Jasper se marre. « Au Texas, nous utilisons encore des sacs de farine pour faire les bébés. Aucun de ces trucs élaborés pour nous. ».

« Ouais. Tu as de la chance. Rosalie m'a fait porter ce ventre tout le long, disant que si elle sera celle qui portera un bébé durant neuf mois, je pouvais au moins le porter durant neuf jours. ».

Je réponds. « Je n'ai pas eu de cours d'éducation parentale. ».

Jasper et Emmett n'ont pas entendu un mot alors qu'ils continuent à discuter des infirmières sexy de l'an dernier qui étaient venues pour aider les enfants à rencontrer le Père Noël.

Je leur dis, haussant la veste rouge et épaisse du Père Noël. « Mais vous n'êtes pas censés être mariés tous les deux ? ». _Purée, ce truc est lourd et chaud. Sérieusement, s'il y avait un Père Noël, pourquoi est ce qu'il aurait encore un bide énorme ?_

Emmett se balance d'avant en arrière sur ses pieds, affichant un sourire crétin sur son visage. « Non. ». Jasper lui met un coup de poing directement dans l'estomac.

« Mec, ne m'oblige pas à raconter ça à ma cousine, ta fiancée. ».

Emmett répond en grondant profondément. « Tu ne ferais pas ça. ». Ça ferait peur si je ne les connaissais pas si bien. Je me marre, secouant ma tête alors que je fixe cette stupide barbe blanche qui gratte. Emmett continue, dirigeant son regard vers moi. « Mais sérieusement, ces filles sont chaudes. ». Il réprime un sourire lorsqu'il réalise que j'ai mis la barbe.

« Vas y, ris, connard... ». Je tente de retenir la barbe repoussante qui me démange sur mon visage alors qu'elle glisse de mon oreille. « … Mais attends un peu. Je suis sûr que l'année prochaine, tu seras le Père Noël. ».

Le bâtard sourit d'un air satisfait. « Génial, Rosalie ferait une putain de Mère Noël. ».

« Bah, Emmett, c'est de ma cousine dont tu parles. ». Jasper dit cela avec l'air complètement renfrogné, comme s'il venait de vomir dans sa bouche. « S'il te plait. Comme si je voulais entendre tes aventures sexuelles avec ma cousine. ». Emmett sourit à l'expression de Jasper, un peu trop fier de lui du fait de l'avoir choqué. De toutes les façons, je ne vais pas entrer là dedans.

C'est à ce moment que Carlisle, Dieu lui en soit loué, entre dans le vestiaire réservé aux internes, mettant fin officiellement à toutes discussions parlant de sexe. Merci mon dieu. Il me dit, me tendant un paire de gants en cuir noir. « Merci encore Edward... Esmée les a trouvé l'autre jour et elle pensait que ça compléterait le look. ».

Je marmonne en les mettant. « Merci. ». Ils tiennent chaud et je sais que je serais mal à l'aise avec d'ici la fin de la soirée mais je dois faire avec. Carlisle demande, avec un sourire jovial. « Tu es prêt ? Les enfants font déjà la queue. ».

Je marmonne. « Bien sûr. ». J'installe le bonnet de Père Noël sur ma tête. Le petit pompon blanc se balance dans mon champ de vision et peu importe le nombre de fois où je le repousse, il revient toujours au même endroit. Finissant par laisser tomber, je laisse ce truc idiot où il est et, sors du vestiaire.

Carlisle ne rigolait pas sur le fait que les mômes faisaient déjà la queue. Il y a déjà au moins vingts enfants qui patientent en ligne. Certains en fauteuils roulants, perfusions attachées à la barre du fauteuil, alors que les autres sont habillés en vêtements de jeu normaux. Et je suis persuadé qu'il y en a encore qui vont arrivés. Soupirant, je vais m'assoir dans un fauteuil énorme, déclamant des « Ho Ho Ho Joyeux Noël ! » dans la voix la plus grave que je peux faire.

Il y a quelques cris perçants et des « Maman, Maman, regardes ! C'est le Père Noël ! » mais le reste de l'assemblée est calme, probablement en train de réfléchir à ce qu'ils comptent me demander. Alors que je m'approche, je remarque trois infirmières, chacune vêtue d'une blouse règlementaire avec des motifs de Noël dessus. Malgré le fait qu'Emmett soit fiancé à une femme qui aurait de grandes chances de le gifler s'il venait à remarquer d'autres femmes, il a raison à propos du fait que les infirmières soient sexy. Tout spécialement la brune portant une blouse bleu pâle avec de petits flocons de neige disséminés sur le tissu.

Je me demande négligemment, alors que je m'installe, pourquoi est ce que je ne l'ai jamais vu avant. Bon, effectivement, je ne passe pas beaucoup de temps dans l'unité de pédiatrie, mais j'aurai dû la remarquée au moins une fois ou deux à la cafétéria. Je sais que je l'aurais remarquée.

« Et voilà Tommy. ». Une blonde place un petit garçon habillé d'une chemise blanche, d'un pantalon noir et d'une veste bleue marine déboutonnée sur mes genoux. Je réprime une grimace lorsqu'elle frotte sa main extrêmement près de mon aine. _Génial, Le Père Noël a une touche._

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**BPOV aka L'infirmière POV**

Je dis en secouant la tête. « Les filles vous êtes dingues. ». Il n'y a pas moyen que je fasse cela.

Jessica me dit, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, avec un petit air suffisant. « Allez Bella. ». Elle regarde Lauren qui se pavane devant le Père Noël, guidant un petit garçon de deux ans par la main. « Tu dois admettre que tu es tellement prévisible et banale. Je veux dire, est ce que tu l'as déjà fait autrement que dans une position ? ». _(Nota. Jessica utilise l'expression '__You're so vanilla yogurt'__ mais je n'ai pas trouvé d'expression équivalente en français)_

Je rougis alors que je regarde les alentours pour être sûre que personne n'ai entendu Jessica. Ce n'est pas exactement quelque chose dont on peut parler au boulot ou avec beaucoup d'enfants à proximité. J'aime mon travail et je veux le garder. Je chuchote. « Oui, je l'ai déjà fait. ».

Jessica lève un sourcil, ne me croyant pas. Je lui dis. « Quoi ? ». Je dis la vérité, après tout j'en ai encore le visage rouge. Elle roule des yeux et dit. « De toutes manières, tu es bien trop prude. ».

« Juste parce que n'ai pas... ». Je me penche en avant et chuchote, pour que personne ne puisse entendre. « eu de relation sexuelle en public ne fait pas de moi une prude. ».

Lauren décide alors de nous rejoindre dans cette conversation, après qu'elle se soit assurée que son patient soit en sécurité dans son fauteuil de transport, et en attente d'être remonté dans sa chambre. « Bella, tu as sérieusement besoin de pimenter ta vie sexuelle fadasse ou alors tu vas en vivre une vraiment solitaire. ».

Jessica se tourne vers elle. « Lauren, je te paries qu'elle ne peut pas aller vers... ». Elle regarde rapidement les hommes autour de nous avant de sourire devant son choix. _Je n'aime vraiment pas ce sourire narquois. _« … le Père Noël et lui dire qu'elle à été une très très vilaine fille. ».

Si mon visage n'était pas rouge avant, il l'est maintenant. Je me mords la lèvre et me tourne pour regarder le Père Noël en question.

Je ne suis pas le genre de personne qui répond à des défis. Je n'en ai jamais vu l'intérêt. Tu es généralement considérée comme une poule mouillée si tu ne le fais pas ou comme une conne après que tu l'ais fait. Mais je suis sérieusement fatiguée qu'elles se moquent de moi. Juste par ce que je ne suis pas aussi facile qu'elles, ça ne fait pas de moi une prude. Je peux m'amuser aussi je le veux et je vais le leur prouver. Je me tourne vers elles. « D'accord. ».

Lauren me regarde surprise. « Quoi ? ». La mâchoire de Jessica en est tombée presque au sol.

« Je vais le faire. ».

Au même moment, la petite Britney Thomas vient vers moi, tirant ma blouse de sa petite main. Elle me demande avant de coller son pouce dans sa bouche. « Mademoiselle Bella, est ce que je peux aller voir le Père Noël ? ». Elle lève de grands yeux noisettes plein d'espoir vers moi. Je lui souris et acquiesce. Je la dirige vers la file d'attente, sentant le regard des deux autres infirmières dans mon dos, creusant de grands trous dedans.

La file est assez longue, il y a encore au moins quinze gamins devant et il y en a encore qui arrivent. On en a pour un moment. Britney me demande songeuse. « Mademoiselle Bella, est ce que tu es nerveuse à l'idée de rencontrer le Père Noël ? ». Ses grands yeux de biche me regardant de sa petite hauteur.

Je baisse mes yeux vers elle, me demandant pourquoi elle me pose une telle question. « Non. Pas vraiment. Pourquoi me demandes tu cela chérie ? ».

« Tu tapes du pied. ». Elle montre mon pied chaussé d'un sabot qui gigote. _En effet, je le suis_. « Papa fait ça lorsqu'il est nerveux. ».

Je souris et tape mon doigt contre le bout de son nez. « C'est juste que je ne suis pas encore sûre de ce que je vais demander au Père Noël. ».

Les yeux de Britney s'agrandissent de surprise pour une quelconque raison. « Tu dois réfléchir à quelque chose à lui demander ! Tu es la plus géniale des infirmières. Tu es toujours si gentille avec moi. Ça a dû te mettre dans la liste des sages ! ». Je souris à cette logique toute mignonne avant d'avancer de quelques pas dans la queue.

Je ne peux pas vraiment croire que je suis en train de faire ça. Sérieusement. Je dois avoir perdu l'esprit quelque part alors que j'allais travailler aujourd'hui. Je n'ai jamais laissée les jumelles pouffiasses m'atteindre autant avant. Maintenant, je suis sur le point de m'embarrasser toute seule. Et je suis quasiment certaine qu'après ça, je vais avoir besoin de déménager dans un autre pays.

Dix sept minutes, plutôt rapides, plus tard, Britney et moi sommes les prochaines dans la queue pour le rencontrer. Il n'y a qu'un couple de gamins derrière moi, ce qui est surprenant. Mais il commence à se faire tard pour beaucoup d'enfants et la plupart d'entre eux s'épuisent facilement à cause des maladies qu'ils ont en eux.

L'homme au costume monstrueux demande d'une voix profonde. « Alors, que veux tu pour Noël ma chérie ? ». Il touche de sa main gantée le menton de la petite fille, la faisant sourire d'un grand sourire édenté. Il la taquine.« Deux dents de devant peut être ? ».

« Non. » Dit elle offusquée. « Maman a dit qu'elles vont pousser d'elles même bientôt. Je veux une de ces poupées qui rampent et qui font des bruits. ».

Les yeux d'un vert profond du Père Noël se posent rapidement vers les parents de la fille qui acquiescent. Le Père Noël lui sourit et hoche la tête. « Je dois être capable de faire cela. Mais tu dois promettre d'être une fille très sage ! ».

L'enfant crie joyeusement. « Oui Monsieur ! ». Elle saute de ses genoux avant qu'ils puissent prendre sa photo car elle est trop excitée. Ses parents rient et la redirigent vers le Père Noël pour qu'ils puissent prendre une photo d'elle.

Puis vient notre tour...

Je soulève Britney, la portant jusqu'au fauteuil du Père Noël. Je la place sur ses genoux, et me tiens près d'eux nerveusement. « Alors, quel est ton prénom ? ».

« Britney Ann Thomas ! ». Elle rayonne, très fière d'elle de savoir son nom entier. « Père Noël, est ce que tu peux offrir quelque chose de joli pour Bella, pour Noël ? ».

Je rougis brillamment à ses mots. Le Père Noël rit, tournant ses yeux éclatants dans ma direction.

« Hé bien, si il y a quelque chose qu'elle veut, elle doit me le demander. Pourquoi ne pas me dire ce que tu veux toi pour Noël Britney ? ». Elle se penche, lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille. Il rit doucement, et touche le bout de son petit nez avec douceur. « Alors, je vais devoir parler de cela avec ton papa et ta maman mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire. ».

Elle lui fait un sourire radieux et l'enlace étroitement. « Merci ! ». Au même moment, le flash d'un appareil photo se déclenche. Britney pouffe de rire et court en direction de Jessica, lui racontant d'une manière excitée sa rencontre avec le Père Noël.

Je décide de laisser les deux autres enfants passer avant d'aller m'embarrasser. Je vais donc attendre à la fin de la queue. Ou, c'est ce que je me dis. Je veux juste me donner un peu plus de temps avant d'aller m'afficher ainsi. Mais, alors je me déplace, je sens la main gantée du Père Noël dans la mienne. « Et que veux tu pour Noël petite fille ? ».

Je jette un œil vers Jessica et Lauren qui ricanent à mon attention. Je peux dire qu'elles pensent que je vais me défiler sur ce coup. Hé bien, je ne peux pas laisser passer ça alors je décide de jouer le jeu avec le Père Noël.

Je me met devant lui et m'assois sur ses genoux. Il enlace son bras étroitement autour de ma taille et pose son autre main sur mon genou. J'entends des exclamations et des rire venant des enfants qui sont encore dans la pièce et des personnes qui sont là pour la collecte. Chacun applaudissant pour deux raisons totalement différentes. Je deviens écarlate, et retire un morceau de duvet du manteau du Père Noël. Je lui dis innocemment, le regardant au travers de mes cils. « En fait, je ne sais pas si je mérite un cadeau cette année. ».

Il me demande, son regard droit dans le mien. « Et pourquoi cela ? ». Sa voix est plus rauque maintenant et je peux dire qu'il ne fait aucun effort pour qu'elle soit ainsi. Ce n'est ni forcé ni même truqué.

Je me penche vers lui, pressant mes lèvres contre son oreille pour que personne d'autre ne puisse entendre. « Car j'ai été une très vilaine fille. ».

L'étreinte du Père Noël sur mon genou s'est resserrée. « J'en doute sérieusement... ». Dit il essoufflé avant de se racler la gorge. « … Tu sembles être une fille vraiment sage pour moi. ».

Je me mords la lèvre, me reculant un peu pour le regarder. « Alors, tu penses que je mérites un cadeau ? ». Il hoche la tête doucement, le petit pompon blanc de son chapeau montant et descendant en rythme.

« Tout ce que tu veux. ».

Je ris bêtement à l'idée de ce que je suis sur le point de lui dire, puis penche de nouveau mes lèvres contre son oreille. « Alors, je veux tirer un coup. Est ce que tu penses que tu peux m'aider avec ça Père Noël ? ».

L'homme en costume rouge gémit, serrant ma taille légèrement. Je peux dire qu'il recherche ses mots alors je décide de l'aider un peu avec ceux là. « Je serais contente de tout ce que tu as à offrir Père Noël. ». Il gémit encore.

Il murmure calmement. « Nous verrons ce que je peux faire pour toi dès que j'en ai fini ici. ». Il resserre encore une fois son étreinte autour de ma taille. « Maintenant, souris pour la photo. ».

Je me penche sur son torse, souriant alors que le flash crépite à nouveau. Après un rapide bisou sur sa joue, je me lève de ses genoux. J'en ai pratiquement sauté. La stupidité que je viens de faire me donne le vertige. Jessica rit en me tapant dans le dos. « Je ne peux pas croire que tu l'as fait ! C'était incroyable. Le visage du Père Noël était inestimable. Tu peux considérer ÇA comme mon cadeau de Noël. ».

Lauren ne semble pas autant amusée. « Allez, nous devons ramener les enfants. C'est justement le moment de faire nos rondes. ».

Après que nous ayons finis nos rondes, nous nous retrouvons dans le poste des infirmières, à faire ce que les infirmières font le mieux... Cancaner. Ou plutôt, elles sont en train de cancaner et moi je les écoutes. Je suis appuyée contre le comptoir, mon menton dans ma paume, et j'écoute Jessica qui raconte mon histoire avec le Père Noël, pour au moins la sixième fois depuis que c'est arrivé, à certaines des autres infirmières. « Et sa TÊTE ! Oh mon dieu ! Et Bella qui ne veut pas me dire ce qu'elle lui a dit ! ». Elle boude dans ma direction.

« Parce que ce ne sont pas tes affaires... ». Je roule mes yeux. « Pauvre Père Noël pourtant, je pense que je l'ai embarrassé. ».

Jessica renifle, tout en écrivant quelque chose sur une carte . « Je pense que tu l'as allumé... Je pense que je sais exactement ce que le Père Noël veut fourrer dans ton bas cette année».

Je réponds. « Hum... ne sois pas vulgaire. ». Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Je frotte ma main contre mon front avant de regarder ma montre. Je préviens les filles. « C'est presque l'heure de ma pause déjeuner. ».

Mais elles me regardent même pas. Leurs yeux écarquillés sont dirigés derrière moi.

Je me tourne doucement pour voir un homme habillé dans un costume de Père Noël qui se tient deux mètres plus loin. Sa barbe est partie maintenant, fourrée quelque par dans sa poche. Il sourit et il est sacrément beau. Je rougis furieusement, totalement et complètement embarrassée à présent. Il dit, bougeant quelque chose dans ma direction. « Hum... Ouais... Tu as oublié ta photo et je me demandais si tu voulais discuter de ton cadeau en de plus amples détails. ».

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Dédicace spéciale à NathyHale, infirmière de nuit qui peut vous aider en cas d'attaques atomique/terroriste ou de simple grippe ^^ (quoi que la grippe je sais pas)**_

_**La suite très très bientôt .. oui oui un lemon est prévu ^^... Coquines...**_

**_j'ai eu pas mal de problèmes lors de l'édition du document sur donc il est possible que le chapitre ne soit pas très jojo (auquel cas je le republierais plus tard)_**

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Christmas Surprise« La Surprise de Noël »**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**The Christmas Surprise, à Nollie Marie**_

_**Traduction par Selina972**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 02**

**EPOV aka Le Père Noël POV**

« Oh mon dieu. ». Jasper rit alors que j'arrive en trébuchant près de lui avec une expression plutôt hébétée. J'ai vraiment besoin d'un verre maintenant mais il y a encore quelques enfants dans le coin et ça ne serait pas terrible de la part du Père Noël d'être vu en train de boire. « Qu'est ce que cette fille a pu te dire ? ».

Je répond d'une voix posée.« Elle a dit qu'elle a été une vilaine fille et qu'elle ne mérite pas de cadeau cette année. ». Je me frotte la nuque.

Emmett regarde autour de lui, vérifiant que sa copine et sa cousine sont toujours en train de discuter avec Esmée à l'autre bout de la pièce, avant de parler. « Mec ! C'était une des filles dont je te parlais tout à l'heure. Une des filles sexys de la pédiatrie. Alors, qu'est ce que tu lui as répondu ? ».

« J'ai dit que je doutais qu'elle soit si vilaine que ça. ». je pose mon regard sur mes mains gantées. « Et je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle voulait pour Noël. ».

Ils s'exclament en même temps. « ET ? ».

Ça me fait presque rouler des yeux. Ils vivent à travers moi et c'est plutôt drôle.

« Elle a dit que tout ce qu'elle voulait pour Noël était de tirer un coup. Ce sont ses mots pas les miens. ».

Emmett rit lourdement. « Oh putain ouais ! ». Il me tape dans le dos. « Alors vas te la faire. ».

Je lui chuchote. « Ne sois pas grossier. ». Mais je souris. « Je ne sais pas mec. Elle est canon. ».

Jasper me demande en souriant. « Je paries qu'elle travaille encore. Tu connais son prénom ? ».

« Bella. ».

Emmett chuchote à son tour. « C'est trop hot... Cher forum Penthouse... tu vois, je jouais le rôle du Père Noël une année et... ». Il s'interrompt en riant, jouant de ses sourcils à mon intention. « … Tu dois monter à son étage et aller la voir mec. ». _(Nota. Penthouse, magazine 'd'art coquin' comme playboy qui a un courrier des lecteurs... dont vous pouvez imaginer le contenu ^^)_

Je lui demande en souriant, croisant mes bras sur mon bon gros et faux ventre. « Et qu'est ce que je vais lui dire hein ?... Hé le Père Noël est là pour te livrer ton cadeau. Prépares toi à monter le Père Noël express ! ».

Jasper et Emmett commencent à se marrer, retombant pratiquement l'un sur l'autre en entendant mon discours. La seule chose qui les refroidie est l'approche de leurs copines vers nous. Rosalie me prend dans ses bras et dit. « Hé Père Noël ! ». Puis Alice en fait de même.

Alice rit doucement. « Je t'ai vu avec Bella, l'infirmière de tout à l'heure. C'est une chouette fille. Ça me surprend qu'elle se soit assise sur tes genoux quand même. ». Elle prend une gorgée de son verre de martini et prend appui sur son mari.

Emmett chuchote avant de rire. « Choo Choo ! ». Il tente de dissimuler son rire en toussant.

Je demande, ignorant les deux idiots qui me servent d'amis. « Alors tu connais Bella ? ». Alice hoche la tête, un sourire connaisseur sur son visage. « Est ce qu'elle est célibataire ? ».

« Ouaip. ». Elle insiste sur le 'p'. « Et je crois qu'elle est encore là pour quelques heures et elle a oublié sa photo en partant tout à l'heure. Elle va surement la vouloir tu sais. ». Elle montre du doigt la table qui détient toutes les photos développées. En effet, les deux copies de notre photo sont présentes.

Je marche jusque là et récupère une des photos pour l'examiner. Bella est appuyée contre moi, ses jambes croisées sur mes genoux. Je la tiens étroitement contre moi avec un sourire, et mon regard est sur elle, mélange de désir et de surprise. Je me mords la lèvre, glisse l'autre photo dans ma poche alors que je tiens toujours la première. Je me dirige vers la sortie, et j'ai juste le temps d'entendre Jasper qui m'interpelle en riant.

« Hé. Où est ce que tu vas ? ».

Je me tourne vers lui, affichant un petit sourire narquois. « Je dois rendre une photo. ».

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**BPOV aka L'infirmière POV**

Je me tiens là, la bouche ouverte comme une idiote devant le mec en costume de Père Noël qui est devant moi. Je pensais qu'il était un quelconque chirurgien d'age moyen, qui boit trop et qui aurait pas mal de liaisons mais pas ce jeune homme séduisant qui semble tout droit sorti d'un magazine, même habillé de ce costume .

Jessica rit derrière moi. « Vas y Bella ! ». Je ne dis rien. Je ne fais que rougir.

« Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ça. Je suis trop embarrassée. ». Je commence à bafouiller mais Edward rit, ce qui attire mon attention encore une fois.

Il me dit avec un grand sourire. « C'est bon. Je pensais juste que peut être tu aimerais... avoir la photo. Tu sais, garder un bon souvenir. Et peut être que nous pourrions manger un truc ensemble ? Je viens de t'entendre dire que c'est ta pause déjeuner. ». Il fait un pas en avant en me tendant la photo. J'avance à mon tour timidement et prends la photo de sa main. Lorsque je la regarde, ça me fait glousser.

Je réponds. « Elle est mignonne. ».

Il dit à voix basse. « Je le pense aussi. ». Sa voix provoque des picotements le long de ma colonne. « Alors, en ce qui concerne le déjeuner ? ».

« Hum... Ouais... Sûre... J'allais juste au... Hum... ». Je bafouille encore avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de fermer les yeux pour reprendre contenance. « J'ai mon déjeuner dans la salle de pause, si tu veux te joindre à moi. ».

« J'adorerais ça. ». Il me fait un sourire en coin. « Au fait. Je suis Edward. ».

« Juste Edward ? ». Nous commençons à marcher vers la salle de pause qui est au bout du couloir. J'entends les filles qui commencent à cancaner à peine nous ayons fait une vingtaine de pas plus loin.

Il dit presque timidement. « Hum... non. Je ne suis pas comme Cher. Docteur Edward Masen. ». Il me regarde au travers de ses cils. « Juste Bella ? ».

« Infirmière Bella Swan. ». Je souris en ouvrant la porte. Aussitôt que nous sommes à l'intérieur, Edward verrouille la porte derrière nous à grand bruit. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, je ne suis pas nerveuse. « Et qu'est ce que tu fais là exactement ? ».

Il dit d'une voix dense. « Je fais en sorte que nous ayons un peu d'intimité. » Il se tient derrière moi. Je sens ses mains chaudes faire leur chemin le long de mon dos jusque sur mes hanches. « Je veux discuter de ton cadeau de Noël après tout. ».

Je réponds d'un ton assuré. « Oh vraiment ? Qui a dit que je voulais ce cadeau maintenant ? ».

« Tu l'as dit... ». Son souffle est dans mon cou. « … Tu as dit que tu prendrais tout ce que je pourrais te donner. ».

Je chuchote en me pressant contre lui. « Et qu'est ce que tu veux me donner exactement ? ». Son contact est agréable et j'adore ça. C'est plus qu'un petit peu osé et c'est vraiment très amusant.

« Un baiser. ».

« Un baiser ? ». Je fais des lèvres boudeuses. « C'est tout ? ».

« Hé bien. Nous nous tenons sous du gui après tout. ». Une de ses mains tire doucement mes cheveux pour que je relève la tête. Effectivement, il y a quelque chose qui pend au plafond au dessus de nos têtes. « Et n'est ce pas une tradition de Noël que de s'embrasser sous le gui ? ».

Je me tourne doucement, le regardant avec un sourcil levé. « Tu sembles être au courant des traditions. ».

Il me dit d'une voix taquine. « Je le suis. ». Il passe ses doigts sur mon ventre comme s'il traçait un lien entre tous les flocons de neige dessinés sur ma blouse.

Je dis doucement. « Bon si c'est une tradition. ». Je me penche en avant et presse mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il me prend. Edward soupire bruyamment, entourant de ses bras étroitement ma taille. Il tente de me presser encore plus contre lui, mais il y a quelque chose d'épais et de doux qui se tient entre nous. Cela ne nous ralentit pas pour autant. On commence à reculer en trébuchant jusqu'à ce que je finisse par tomber sur le canapé et lui sur moi.

Il marmonne. « J'aime les traditions. ». Alors que ses lèvres font leur chemin sur mon cou. Je ris, entourant mes jambes autour de sa taille pour le bloquer contre moi. Cela fait des mois que je n'ai rien fait et il est facile de deviner que tout ce que cet homme fait en ce moment a un effet sur moi. Ça me rend dingue d'envie et de désir.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Docteur Edward Masen POV**

Nous nous embrassons sur le canapé durant de longues minutes mais à part cela c'est plutôt innocent. Je garde mes mains pour moi et ses mains restent dans mon cou, jouant avec la bordure de mes cheveux. C'est là, que tout d'un coup, elle me redresse brutalement.

Je commence à m'excuser, inquiet d'être aller trop loin. « Je suis désolé... ». Mais elle arrache pratiquement ma veste en l'ouvrant.

« Ça, ça doit dégager. ». Elle désigne le coussin. Alors que ses yeux se posent sur le ruban jaune hautement lumineux qui retient le coussin contre moi, elle sourit d'un air narquois. « Quoi ? Est ce que c'est un gamin de trois ans qui t'a ligoté ? ».

« Pas loin. ». Je ris, tentant de défaire mes liens. Bella repousse mes mains et tire une paire de ciseaux de sa poche. « Wow pratique. ». Je ris alors qu'elle les coupe, laissant tomber le coussin sur le sol.

Elle me dit, taquine. « Je n'étais peut être pas une boy scout mais j'aime être préparée. ». Elle m'attrape par mon t shirt blanc et me fais descendre sur elle encore une fois. C'est vraiment mieux sans le coussin sur ma route. Je peux ressentir chaque courbe de son corps délicat, la chaleur dégagée par son entrejambe appuyé contre mes hanches, et le contact de ses seins à chacune de ses respirations.

Je la taquine à mon tour. « Je suis si heureux que tu ne sois pas une boy scout. ». Mes lèvres affamées attaquent son cou.

Tout ce que j'ai comme réponse est un lourd gémissement.

Je fais mon chemin de son cou vers sa poitrine, embrassant par dessus le tissu avec ses mains toujours pris dans mes cheveux. Continuant mon périple entre ses seins, je descends jusqu'à son ventre pour qu'ainsi je puisse remonter ses vêtements. Elle souffle lorsque je lèche son nombril, faisant le chemin inverse de par mes baisers.

Elle balbutie lorsque mes lèvres atteignent l'endroit où sa brassière commence. « Normalement, je ne suis pas une fille qui fait ce genre de choses. »

Je lui demande, passant mes doigts le long de sa peau toujours en douceur. « Tu veux que j'arrête ? ». Elle me prend par les cheveux, me forçant à l'embrasser sur les lèvres alors qu'elle secoue sa tête. Elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou.

Je m'extirpe de ma veste, la laissant tomber sur le sol. Il commence à faire vraiment chaud ici. Bella décide d'aller encore plus loin, en tirant mon t shirt par dessus ma tête et en le balançant derrière elle. On s'assoit, sans rompre notre baiser, et on retire la blouse de Bella.

Elle me pousse contre le canapé, se redresse avec un petit sourire coquin. « Je veux m'assoir encore une fois sur les genoux du Père Noël. ».

« Ça ne devrait pas paraître aussi sexy dit comme cela... ». Je retiens mon souffle alors qu'elle se tortille pour sortir de son pantalon, la laissant avec rien d'autre que des petits sous vêtements en coton rouge. « … Mais putain ça l'est. ».

Elle me chevauche, faisant courir ses doigts délicats dans mes cheveux et se penche pour embrasser mon cou. Je halète de plaisir, mes hanches s'arque boutant en elle. Elle sourit et gigote contre moi, mes mains descendant à tâtons pour attraper son derrière.

Elle demande contre mon cou. « Tu n'aurais pas, par hasard, un préservatif dans ta hotte pleine de cadeaux, n'est ce pas ? ». Mes yeux s'écarquillent alors que je tente de me rappeler si j'ai un préservatif dans mon portefeuille ou non. La tenant à une main, je me redresse et commence à fouiller dans mes poches, en priant pour que j'ai au moins mon portefeuille sur moi. Heureusement, il est là, dans ma poche arrière. Bella le prend de mes mains, un petit air coquin dans ses yeux.

« Edward A. Masen... ». Elle commence à lire mon permis de conduire d'une petite voix taquine. « Age... Vingt cinq ans. Taille... un mètre quatre vingt huit. Très bien. ». Elle rit. « Quatre Vingt cinq kilos... Tu dois être tout en muscle. ».

« J'y travaille beaucoup. ». Je reprends mon portefeuille de ses mains et en sors le préservatif avant de le lui montrer. Elle mord sa douce lèvre inférieure et me regarde au travers de ses cils. « Aimerais tu l'utiliser ? ».

Bella se lève, faisant un show en retirant sa culotte et la posant sur le sol. Je gémis devant ce qui se tient devant moi, de délicates lèvres roses. Me penchant en avant, je l'embrasse. D'abord, son ventre avant de faire mon chemin plus bas et de finir par lécher sa chair rosée si délicate. Elle soupire doucement, remontant sa jambe pour reposer son pied sur le canapé. Je saisis ainsi ma chance d'aller plus loin en elle. Lécher, embrasser et gouter chaque centimètre de sa peau que je peux atteindre avec ma bouche.

« Oh mon dieu... ». Elle gémis plus fort, rejetant sa tête en arrière. « Oh oui. Juste comme ça. ».

Puis je glisse un seul doigt en elle. Elle est si étroite. Elle gémit en se posant contre ma main, m'autorisant à faire aller et venir mon doigt en elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit capable d'en accepter un autre. Je ne sais pas comment je vais réussir à entrer en elle. Je ne suis pas un gamin et je ne veux pas lui faire mal.

Elle gémit. « Je vais jouir. ». Une de ses mains est dans mes cheveux, m'attirant encore plus en elle. J'adore ça. Je me réjouis lorsque je m'en imprègne jusqu'à mon menton. Ses hanches ondulent contre mon visage alors qu'elle commence à vibrer contre moi. J'entoure sa taille de mon bras pour m'assurer qu'elle reste debout alors qu'elle commence à frissonner et à trembler et que des petits gémissements de plaisir s'échappent de ses lèvres.

Je ronronne contre sa peau. « Tu es une fille très sage. ». Je lèche sa cuisse délicieusement douce. Bella étouffe un sanglot. Une réplique parcoure son corps.

Elle tire doucement sur mes cheveux pour que je dirige mes yeux vers son visage. « Retires ton pantalon. ». Il y a tellement de passion et de désir qui n'attendent que moi.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Infirmière Bella POV**

Je n'ai pas idée de ce qu'il me prend. Mais alors pas du tout. Mais je m'en moque éperdument.

Edward descend son pantalon en feutre rouge jusqu'à ses genoux avant de déchirer l'emballage du préservatif avec ses dents. Je l'aurais bien aidé mais mes yeux sont trop concentrés sur sa furieuse érection. C'est énorme, de loin la plus grosse que je n'ai jamais vue. Et tout ce dont j'arrive à penser c'est...

_Ouais ! Joyeux Noël Bella !_

Une fois le préservatif en place, Edward me prend par la taille et me place pour que je le chevauche. Son érection se frotte contre moi, me faisant gémir doucement. Poussant ma brassière au dessus de ma poitrine, il penche sa bouche vers l'un de mes tétons. J'en ai presque crié. « Mon dieu. Je te veux en moi ! ». Je rejette ma tête en arrière tout en me frottant contre lui.

Edward gronde, souffle et halète alors qu'il me positionne directement au dessus de lui. En glissant, je sens comme si je suis sur le point d'exploser. Il souffle. « Oui. ». Il ferme les yeux et pose violemment sa tête contre le haut du canapé.

Avec une main sur son épaule et l'autre caressant ma propre poitrine, je le chevauche doucement. Nos gémissements emplissent l'air, à chaque fois qu'il s'enfonce en moi cela me rapproche du paradis. C'est tellement bon et je n'ai aucun problème à lui faire savoir. Je gémis lorsqu'il atteint un point particulièrement sensible. « Oui comme ça. ».

Il murmure en retour. « Juste là. ». Ses mains enserre ma taille alors qu'il pousse vers le haut encore une fois. « Oh... ».

Je chuchote. « C'est phénoménal. ». Je me penche pour l'embrasser fermement sur la bouche. Il fait un grand sourire contre mes lèvres, une main se posant sur le bas de ma nuque alors que l'autre se glisse dans mon dos.

« Bella. ». Il dit d'une voix tendue contre mes lèvres. « Je suis sur le point de craquer. ».

Je souris. « Alors laisses toi aller. ». Je redescends violemment sur lui. Ses yeux s'écarquillent alors que je le chevauche plus durement, sautant pratiquement. Ses doigts s'enfoncent sur mes fesses, les serrant fermement. Le son de ma peau claquant sur la sienne est de plus en plus fort.

Il crie. « Oh putain ! ». Il me tient contre lui, ses hanches tressaillent et se soulèvent sous moi. Il halète et rejette sa tête en arrière. « Oh merde... ».

Je ris doucement, posant ma tête contre son épaule en sueur. Ses bras passent autour de mon dos, me poussant dans un élan contre lui.

Il dit d'une voix haletante. « De quoi ris tu ? ». Il embrasse mon cou avec légèreté.

Je lui réponds honnêtement, tout en jouant avec ses cheveux. « C'est juste que ça faisait un moment pour moi et je suis un peu euphorique. ».

Il se plaint calmement. « Mais tu n'as pas jouis. ».

« Si je l'ai fait. Lorsque... Enfin... Tu vois... Plus tôt, avec ta bouche. ». Je tente d'apaiser son égo meurtri mais ça ne lui suffit pas.

Il m'informe. « Ce n'est pas assez pour moi. ». Il me rallonge sur le canapé. De ses mains, il m'écarte de manière à ce que je sois exposée à la face du monde. J'ai l'impression d'être trempée de partout, si excitée que je ne sais quoi faire de moi à son simple contact.

D'abord, il me taquine, traçant de ses doigts autour de mes lèvres, tendrement avant de les faire courir le long de ma fente. Alors qu'il me regarde droit dans les yeux, je sens quelque chose qui se resserre au creux de mon estomac. L'autre main d'Edward se balade de ma cuisse vers mon ventre, écartant largement ses doigts alors qu'il appuie doucement. Il sait exactement ce qu'il fait lorsqu'il plonge deux de ses longs doigts profondément en moi, les courbant contre la paroi. Mes hanches se soulèvent tandis qu'un long gémissement quitte mes lèvres.

Edward chuchote plus pour lui même. « C'est une très jolie vue. ». Ses yeux sont concentrés vers l'endroit où ses doigts entre en connexion dans mon corps. Il les bouge rapidement, entrant et sortant tout en les tortillant, puis son pouce entame ses caresses contre mon clitoris.

J'entame une psalmodie. « Oh... Oh... Oh ». Mes mains pressent mes deux seins dans l'effort de trouver quelque chose où se raccrocher. Je crie. « Oh... Oh... OHHH ! ». Des étoiles blanches apparaissent dans mon champ de vision.

Je reste allongée là, haletante, une de mes mains posée sur mon front alors que je mate le plafond. Je suis encore étalée devant lui, incapable de bouger mes jambes en gelée. Edward se nettoie, s'essuyant avec une serviette en papier avant de remonter son pantalon. Il s'esclaffe et frotte un de mes mollets. 'Peux tu bouger ? ».

Je ris « Non. ». Je le regarde toujours haletante. « Mais je pense que ça me va. ».

Il me tend sa main. « La prochaine fois, nous devrions faire ça dans un lit. ». Je la saisis, m'asseyant doucement.

Je demande stupidement. « La prochaine fois ? ». Je redescends ma brassière. Je chercherais le reste de mes vêtements dans une minute. Je tente encore de reprendre mon souffle.

Edward me dit d'un air piteux. « Oui, vu que …. Ben, je t'ai fait, en quelque sorte, rater ton déjeuner. ». Il ramasse ma culotte par terre et me la tend. « ...Et je me disais que vu ce que c'est de ma faute, je te le dois et que je t'emmènerai diner après ton travail... Si tu veux. ».

Laissant tomber ma culotte sur le canapé avec un sourire, je rampe jusqu'à ses genoux et entoure son cou de mes bras. « J'adorerais ça Père Noël. ».

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Pour Noël, je veux un Père Noël !**_

_**Voilà c'est fini !**_

_**Merci pour tous vos commentaires, clics etc... et je dirais pour conclure "Ouais ! Joyeux Noël Bella !"**_

_**À bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


End file.
